Yes Or No
by Kanay
Summary: Janeway/Seven late night encounter in the messhall. Short but sweet.


**Note: Originally written in 2002. This story features Janeway/Seven in a romantic relationship. If that's not your cup of tea then do not proceed. You have been warned.  
**

**Yes Or No**

**By Kanay**

"Where are you taking me?" Seven asked, resisting Kathryn's guidance down the corridor.

"Shh…Someone will hear us."

"No one will hear us."

Grabbing Seven by the hand and leading the way, Kathryn pulled Seven into the darkened messhall. It was well past normal operating hours and Neelix had closed up and shut everything down hours ago after a successful party thrown at the last minute.

"Yes or no?" Janeway asked.

"Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise."

"Kathryn, I do not enjoy being blindfolded."

"Trust me. You'll love this."

They stopped in the galley and Kathryn opened the refrigeration unit to retrieve something. "Open your mouth."

Seven opened her mouth and Kathryn slid a luscious strawberry topped with whipped cream inside. She was careful not to get _too_ much on the sides of Seven's mouth.

"Oops. Looks like I made a small mess. I'll have to lick it off," Kathryn whispered in the playful sexy voice she purposely put on for Seven. Moving in, she teasingly ran her tongue over Seven's lips and licked the cream off. "Mmmmmm…ready for more?" She was referring to the food, of course, but the idea of more sexy playfulness wasn't a bad thing to hint at either.

"I believe it is my turn to feed you."

Seven removed the blindfold and placed it over Kathryn's eyes. When she was sure Kathryn wasn't able to peak from underneath the flaps, she reached down and took the largest berry in the dish, scooped up an amount of cream larger than the berry itself and mischievously drove the berry into Janeway's mouth, making sure to smear cream all over her mouth in the process.

"It appears I too have made a mess. I'll have to…lick it off."

She waited for Janeway to finish chewing then leaned in to lick the cream away. As she moved closer though, Janeway reached around Seven's head and pulled their faces together for a long sensual kiss. Both women began to giggle then laugh hysterically at the stickiness on their faces and then continued feeding each other, splashing cream on themselves and just about everything else in the galley.

"I'll teach you not to make a mess on my ship," Janeway joked. She grabbed Seven by the waist and pulled her into an embrace, kissing her hard on the mouth while quickly unfastening her biosuit and releasing her long blonde hair simultaneously.

Seven wasn't about to let Janeway have all the fun, however, so she began unzipping Kathryn's uniform and tugged at her shirt, sending pips flying in all directions as she ripped the material for faster access. "It appears you will have to replicate new pips in the morning."

"It wouldn't be the first time." Janeway laughed when she began mentally adding up all the replicator rations she spent replicating new uniforms and pips over the last several months caused by their passionate encounters.

Both women were quickly free of their clothing and standing nude in the galley amid the mess made earlier. Playful touches promptly subsided to gentle kisses and loving caresses, and Seven began slowly lowering their bodies and pressing herself against Kathryn on the floor when Janeway's screech startled her.

"It's cold!"

"I will warm you," Seven whispered, taking Kathryn's breast in her mouth. She sucked and flicked at her nipple, causing it to become erect before moving to the other one and giving it equal attention. Kathryn's soft moans narrated her enjoyment of Seven's touch.

"Yes, or no?" Janeway asked, barely able to get the words out.

Before Seven could answer, the messhall doors opened and Tuvok stood at the entrance, shedding light into the room and listening to heavy breathing.

Janeway shrieked again when she heard the noise and held Seven's head firmly to her chest out of fear of being discovered. "Shhh…"

Seven quietly turned her head to see who their late night visitor was and calmly relayed that Tuvok was merely making his security rounds.

_Shit. _"We have to be quiet." Kathryn stirred and motioned for Seven to move so they wouldn't be caught in such a compromising position but this time Seven wouldn't budge. Rather, she continued teasing Kathryn by fondling her breasts and stroking her side.

"I do not want you to be quiet, Kathryn. I want to _hear _your pleasure." She reached down between Kathryn's thighs and sensed a very moist heat waiting for her but pulled away hesitantly. She could tell by Kathryn's breathing that the older woman was already very aroused. "I want to hear my name," she boldly added.

Suddenly, Seven kissed her forcefully, the way she liked it, and it felt as if Seven's hands and mouth were touching her everywhere at once. Kathryn's insides were on fire and she was losing control, fast. For once, she wasn't in control. In fact, she felt like she was being dominated.

"Do it…" she muttered, giving in to her arousal. Seven traced tiny circles on her thighs then pushed her knee between them, making her vulnerable to Seven's touch. "Please," she begged again softly.

"I can't hear you, Kathryn." Seven began kissing and nuzzling Janeway's neck, lowering her resistance further as her hand stroked up and down Kathryn's side. Barely audible whimpers escaped Janeway's mouth and her breathing rapidly turned into panting as Seven continued her teasing assault on her body, placing tender touches in all the places that drove the woman mad with desire.

"Please. I can't take it anymore."

"My name," Seven teased, stroking Janeway's inner thigh. "What's my name?"

"Seven! Take me now, Seven!" Janeway loudly called out, nearly growling in lustful hunger.

Immediately, a soft hiss of a closing door blocked the light from the corridor and left them alone and in darkness once more.

"Very well." Seven loved teasing Kathryn, loved watching the captain squirm at her touch, and knew when enough was enough. Again, she kissed Kathryn hard on the mouth, parted their lips, and their tongues battled for dominance. She slowly lowered her hand from Kathryn's hip where it rested during their kiss and reconnected with the source of her wetness in the sensitive flesh at her center without breaking their kiss. Then, in one sharp motion, she thrust a finger into the source of the wetness, then another, and Kathryn moaned in pure pleasure as she set a rhythm to her thrusting. Kathryn's continued moaning ended their kisses but not their connection.

Within minutes, Kathryn surrendered and embraced Seven with the little strength she had left. They remained silent on the floor, unable to find the right words to express what they felt, and merely gazed into each other's eyes, silently speaking what needed to be said. A cold chill soon came over them and forced them to dress again.

"So…what's your answer? Yes or no?" Janeway asked, slipping on her boots.

"For the hundredth time, Kathryn," Seven said, pinning her hair back up onto her head, "I told you before our engagement party…Yes, I will marry you."


End file.
